Regret
by TunaForDesert
Summary: If there was one thing that Niou Masaharu regrets of, it was introducing his childhood friend and crush, Kirihara Akaya to the rest of the Rikkai regulars. Trickster, Uke and Kinky pair.


**Disclaimer**: I sleep every night dreaming Atobe Keigo would suddenly poof up and proposes to me.

Start.

* * *

Niou Masaharu, at the end of his first year in Rikkai High, was very popular. A king of social, sinfully devilish good looks, one of the tennis regulars, easy going and every girl in their freshman year would die to date, Niou unable to bring himself to date one of those beauties.

Because every night, his dream was never with hour glass figure and big boobs. No. It would often come with the picture of a curly and black pitch hair, followed by brilliant jade eyes. And then, a beginning of a contagious smile on a pair of pink full lips would wake up the trickster.

Niou often found himself waking up with something between his legs stood up proudly and he would be late for school because he needed to relieve himself. Life sucks for one Niou Masaharu.

And it was the reason why he had to restrain himself from kissing one Kirihara Akaya like a dying man's last kiss when he found him one day in a sport store after three years of being separated.

"AKAYA!" Niou's voice was never this high. But one look at that confused face made it worth it.

"AKAYA!" the trickster repeated as he ran at full speed towards the gorgeous green eyed teen. Akaya's eyes widened before his vision was covered with white. Niou would never care that they were at public. He squeezed the teen in his arms tightly, breathing in his scent.

"M-Masaharu!" Niou couldn't help but to grin at the obvious shock in Akaya's voice and face. When he finally let go of the smaller teen, Akaya took that moment to look carefully at Niou. After the teen was done, he smiled that contagious smile of his that always make Niou weak on the knees.

"Wow! You never really changed over the years I haven't seen you! Still with the stupid rattail hair, too." He teased good-naturedly.

Niou smirked. He caught his friend in a headlock and made the bird nest of a hair even messier, "Brat, who do you think you're talking to? This is Niou, the king of trickster! Don't forget you used to come to me for tips when we were kids!"

Akaya's laugh was like a bell at the church. Niou had missed how it sounded.

XXX

"EHHH!? You really made it to the regulars?!" Akaya's expressive eyes widened in glee at the information he just received. Niou smirked in triumph, though Akaya's loud voice gathered the attention of the other customers in the café.

"Shh, control your volume, brat. And yeah, it was no big deal, honestly. The club members were really a piece of crap. Except the other six other guys, made me annoyed enough to show my trump card against Marui. Man, honestly, that guy. He was easily enough mistaken to be a girl loads of time too, makes me wonder how he even made it to school every day without being raped by one of those horny guys in his fan club. And yeah, he has both girls and guys fan clubs. Real nutcases, if you ask me."

Akaya's mouth twisted into an imitation of puking. He had his own share of foreigner guy admirers after being forced by his evil sister to parade around the school ground with a cheerleader's outfit, with leggings and hair on the right side tied up by a red cherry themed hair tie.

It was utterly humiliating.

XXX

Their meeting did not stop there. Turned out, Akaya was moving in back to Japan after spending three whole years in Venice, Italy. Niou was practically beaming for the whole week. His fellow regulars were beginning to worry about their resident trickster.

After all, it's not every day you get to see Niou Masaharu giggling like a love struck schoolgirl while holding his phone close to his chest.

"K-kowaii…." Marui hid behind his doubles partner and secret admirer. Jackal blushed. Marui was too close for the Brazilian's comfort.

"So, Niou-kun, what's the good occasion?" only Yukimura Seiichi would dare to ask the trickster with the current state he was in.

Niou turned to them with a grin, "Oh nothing really, just a dear friend of mine had decided that Japan is _waaaaaaaaaaaay_ better than Italy, whichever state he was in. He's starting the next semester here at Rikkai after I orde-asked him to."

Piece of crap, but they decided to believe the trickster.

XXX

And they were not disappointed, for in front of them three months later, was every gay guy's wet dream, only third to Marui (first place) and Yukimura (second place).

"Ciao! I'm Kirihara Akaya. Just came back from Italy and Masaharu's best friend since like, forever before three years ago, I moved to Venice because of my dad's job."

Even Yanagi almost drop his pen at the bell-like voice. Niou did not like it one bit.

'_**Back off!'**_ he glared at them. And they were wise enough to. Except Yukimura and Yanagi who stared at Akaya like wolves, although Yanagi was more discreet, but the team was together for long enough for them to understand one another.

Niou was especially cautious of Yukimura.

XXX

"Aka-chan~! You did great today! How about I treat you dinner tonight? My parents are eager enough to meet you already!" the blue-haired captain said in a sing-sang voice.

It had been only three weeks, and Yukimura was fast enough. Although generally, Niou spent more time with Akaya, the trickster had yet to find a comfortable atmosphere and place to confess, unless he wanted to scare the poor boy shitless by suddenly pinning him to the bed.

"Eh?" Akaya poked his head to Yukimura's direction. The rest of the team pitied the boy for his ignorance towards Yukimura's advances. He had no idea that Yukimura had been feeding his parents wrong information, like how they were a couple who confessed to each other their undying love and their promise to be together forever.

Yeah, they knew, except Akaya.

"B-but buchou, I promised that I'll go with 'Haru tonight. There's a new store that we should totally-"

"You don't mind if Akaya go with me tonight, right Niou-kun?" Yukimura flashed an innocent smile at Niou, who clenched his fists.

"Iie, daijobu." He whispered faintly.

Niou didn't dare to hope, but he thought he saw a faint of disappointment in Akaya's eyes.

XXX

One week later, Niou found himself trying hard not to march forward and punch his captain in the face in front of every guest in the birthday party. The captain of Rikkai was on one knee in front Akaya, holding a small box containing a promise ring, with Yukimura's parents watching proudly at their son, and the rest of high school tennis circuit watching in amusement and anticipation.

"Kirihara Akaya, would you accept me, Yukimura Seiichi to be your soul mate forever?" the captain asked sincerely. His indigo crystal clear eyes looked at Akaya with hope.

Every single person in the room could not take their eyes off from the two, waiting what could be a uniting of Yukimura Seiichi and his maybe-soon-to-be lover. They all expected Akaya to say yes, since they all had seen how the two were practically smitten over each other. Niou was readying himself to act like those lovers of groom or bride who objected the marriage, with the additional dramatic effect.

But what Akaya said next was completely beyond _any_ of them.

"I'm sorry, buchou, but I'm currently seeing Yanagi-senpai."

Except maybe Yanagi and Akaya himself.

XXX

Yanagi! That sly bastard! Niou punched the mirror. Blood dripping from his knuckle, but he didn't remove his hand. He stared at the broken mirror spitefully, willing it to burn under his gaze.

"Yanagi, you fucking bastard!"

The Niou residence had learnt to ignore the second child of the house when he was throwing a tantrum, even though it would sometimes cost them a fortune.

Niou Kiyoharu sighed.

Someday, he would have an older brother who actually worth of the title properly and an older sister who would not shove a yaoi manga to his face.

XXX

The next day at school, at morning practice, all the non-regulars were left confused at their regulars' reaction. Especially Yukimura, he had a storm on his head. And Yanagi was smiling more.

Niou's face could've sent the hell lord a run for his money. He practically emitted dangerous aura throughout practice.

"Eh? Haru, your hand!" there came Akaya's worried voice. Niou winced when the younger teen took his hand and examined it.

"What happened?" Akaya looked up at him. Niou swallowed his saliva. Too close…yum….those lips….WHOA! Bad thoughts, Niou! Get a hold of yourself!

"Nothing, had a fight with some bastards on my way home last night." A lie. A lie that even an ant would laugh at its ridiculousness.

"EHH!? WHY WERE YOU HAVING A FIGHT WITH PEOPLE?!" well, except apparently Akaya, because the kid just believe whatever Niou told him.

Niou clicked his tongue, "None of your fucking business, brat! Just go running to your boyfriend like a freaking girl you are and leave me the hell alone!" he lost his temper. Akaya's eyes widened. Niou cursed himself inwardly.

"H-Haru….do you hate me? Because I'm gay?" he asked softly. His broken voice made Niou felt guiltier. And they were starting attracting attentions.

"Fuck…fuck, I didn't mean it that-"

"So what?! I thought you'd never judge me! I trusted you because you're my best friend in the whole world!" Akaya's eyes started to grow watery. And Niou could've punched himself a thousand times over if he could take back what he said.

"Dammit, listen to me first, kid-"

"I think that's enough, Niou." Yanagi's calm but with hidden cold fury made everyone's blood ran cold. The master calmly walked towards Akaya and wrapped his arms around the green eyed teen's smaller frame. He slowly guided Akaya to the clubhouse, but not without one last opened-eyes glare at Niou's direction.

"Fuck…." Niou cursed lowly.

XXX

The cold war between Yanagi and Niou, also Akaya's more violent behaviour, made the courts felt like a war zone.

XXX

"Akaya, we need to talk." Niou announced suddenly one day, after a shower. Akaya looked up at Niou, looked at Yanagi who nodded, and back to Niou and nodded. The rest of the regulars heaved out sighs of relief.

Niou and Akaya walked home together, something that they barely do these days. They walked in silence. A silent agreement that they would settle this at Niou's house since his family was away.

"Look, it's not like I have anything against gay. Fuck, I'm gay too-" too late, Niou covered his mouth with his palm. He looked at Akaya who had his eyes wide as saucers and mouth hanging open.

"Err, I'll get us something to drink." The trickster walked out of his room with a speed that could've given Fudoumine's demon speed a run for his money. When he came back, with a tray of cold juice, Niou immediately wished he hadn't.

Because, lying on his bed, was Akaya with his school shirt halfway unbuttoned. His vest was somewhere that Niou didn't bother to care. The black haired teen was also sweating and lightly panting. Bad place with bad timing….lady luck must either love him very much and or just plain bored.

"Damn, Haru, don't you have air-conditioner here? It's so freaking hot! And I've just took a shower just now! Oh, give that juice!" Akaya immediately took one glass and downed it in one gulp. Niou cursed inwardly at the way Akaya's Adam apple bobbed up and down. A trail of juice was on Akaya's right side of mouth.

"Oh man! I really need that!"

That's it.

XXX

"Akaya, I'm….I'm sorry…." Niou muttered regretfully. He looked behind him. Akaya buried himself under the thick blanket. Niou was worried at the way Akaya stayed still like a statue.

But he didn't move to reach out to the younger teen, because he'd just committed an unforgivable sin to his friend. He's….he's a monster! He's touched his friend in a way a friend shouldn't have. And…oh God. He could felt those thick white substances on his hand, groin and private part. And Akaya…oh God! He's a monster! Akaya shouldn't have suffered this! He did not deserve this! The boy was as pure and innocent as an angel! Niou wanted to throw up at his sick deed.

He'd just _raped_ his best friend.

Tears of regret slowly trailed down Niou's tan cheeks.

"Akaya, I'm really sorry." Niou's sobs could've broken even a brute man.

But Akaya just stared at the space blankly, betrayed expression etched on his face almost in a painful way.

Niou dropped on his knees, and cried, begging for his forgiveness.

* * *

End.

I just remembered that Yukimura's birthday is March the fifth, not June the third! The school starts on April so it would fit if it was the latter so I went with it. This ended up WAY longer than I wanted.

Oh, it was so depressing.

Minna, if you really love POT fanfic and have a Facebook account, please like Prince of Tennis Fanfiction page. I'm an admin there, and I'm quite active. My nickname is tfd.

Ciao~!


End file.
